A Boy and His Anime
by Theunknownwriter888
Summary: As we go through life there are many things that inspire us; it could be a friend, family member, rival, or even a story. This is a story about a boy and his journey through life, going through up and downs of it. Take a journey with him as he goes through life finding himself, with the hopes of one day these words might reach someone and live on in their hearts.
1. Prologue

Prologue: What if I told you that I could tell you every mistake you were going to do before it happens, tell you the ending to every story, tell you how it all ends. Would you like to know that? If I told you all that you might miss the best experience on your journey. Life is all about what we can't see at the time, sure maybe you had a bad break up, sure you might have said something wrong to someone; but those moment got us here. They have given us things we thought we never needs, shown us things that never thought was possible, and given us things that we never thought we needed. Even in the dark there is always a light that can reach it. This is where our story beings, with a boy and anime, a boy who doesn't even know his own self, a boy still on his journey to being him. Meet _ a 21 year old boy; a boy who doesn't have trouble making friends, someone who always smiles, someone with a heart of gold, someone that can make anyone smile, someone who lived a pretty happy life. Then why does he feel so empty inside? Maybe because he cares too much what others think, maybe it's how he rather tend to someone else's emotion rather than himself, maybe it's because he pretends to be someone he is not to surround himself with people. Rather than be alone we sacrifices himself to what other want or need, he has forgotten who he is, even his name doesn't sound right to him. Welcome to the mind of _, if you stuck around this long I guess you want to continue along this journey with him. May his words reach you, may he not be forgotten, may he echo within your very heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Why do we write? Is it so we can inspire someone, is it to prove ourselves, it is to become famous, is it to paint an image within someone's mind, or is it so a piece of us is not forgotten? There is no wrong answer here, but why am I here? I am no writer, heck I probably already made some grammar and spelling mistakes here and in the last chapter. So why am I here? I couldn't tell you the reason; maybe it's because I want to do all that and more, or maybe this is just my way of relieving some stress being able to say the words within my mind that I couldn't say out loud. I have trouble expressing how I really feel out in the real world, words don't come easy on the spot, but soon come to me when it is already too late. If you ever seen "Your lie in April", maybe you can relate to words I'm about to say. I just finished it and it is like some part of my soul has reawaken, something that was lost. Maybe that is why I am here, trying to make sense of this journey I am on, hoping that the words will inspire a change in me and help me understand what I have lost.

Who really am I? My mom gave me the name _, but it's funny how I can't even hear it. It feel like a name that got lost in time, a name of the person I was before I lost who I am. At a time I was so sure about myself, knew what I wanted to do. That started to change as I grew; I was whatever my mother wanted, what my sisters' needed, what my friends were, and what others desire. I started from being me, to there being more than one me. I had acquired too many masks, personas, identities that the person I saw in the mirror was a stranger. Which one is who I wanted to be and which one is who I really am? The answer to that question seems so close, but yet it seems like I can't reach you. To other people it seems so easy, then why, just why is it so hard for me to see it? Why can't I hear my name?

I never would have guess my life would ended up like this, I thought I would be ready for the real world, it didn't seem so scary at the time going through school. As soon as that ended life seemed to hit me like a brick wall, me mister 3.8 GPA, me the guy that was friends with everyone, me the one that never seemed to be afraid with whatever came his way, me who seemed to have his life together. During that time I was sure that I knew where I wanted to go, where I should end up in life. At the time I didn't care about my happiness, just wanted to get through life and just look back at it. I seemed to have lost my way as soon as high school was over, I was in a dark place for awhile, no soul, no reason to do anything. What happened to my plans they seemed so foolproof. Was there nothing I could do that would act like high school for me? Maybe give me more time? The service was the answer I came up with; that filled my heart with such ambition, pride, and longing that I was missing. I was part of something much bigger than myself, I was part of a family. One thing that I never had when I was in school was a girl friend, I never had the confidence since I was getting rejected left and right, that I lost all hope in myself. I fell farther and farther into the dark abyss that I worked so hard to get out from. When all seemed lost, I found you. You were like a light that pierced through the darkness. I can remember the first day I met you, so random so free, the winter months were cold, but you seemed to warm everything up. I can still hear you now calling my name now "A_" .

To tell you the truth I don't even know if this story will go on for long, will I succumb to madness, will I forget about you, will the muse that has taken over me leave, will I not find the words to fill these pages, or will you reject what I have wrote? This is not a story that I have a ending to, this is my life still unraveling that I wish to share, not knowing when I shall feel like continuing again. Tell me, will my words reach you?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Editors notes: Hey guys thank you for reading this story, I never thought people would be reading this. I feel like what you are about to read I should have been in Chapter 1. I don't know I would like to hear what you guys think, like I said before I am not a writer just a person wanting to share my story.

Well here we are again my friend, it's been a long time. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Before I get into the story about her, let us start with me entering the service.

I didn't join, for the reason to serve my country, I did it to get away from a girl. After high school I met a girl that I could honestly say that I fell in love with, she was perfect. We got each other, had a connection that I could not explain, love for musicals, dumb jokes, disney, and so much more. The problem was that she did not see me the same way I saw her. She kept saying it would be better that we says friends, but treat me like I was her boyfriend. Late night texts, snapchats, exchanging pictures, you get the picture. She broke me down, even when I told her she was pushing towards the edge she keep going. She lived in my hometown in Florida, after meeting her and ending it all together, I still kept seeing her. Not in that creepy way and "man that tree looks like her" no, like he was literally everywhere. So I joined up as fast as I could, out in less than 2 months, shipped to SC for training, a new beginning to fix what was broken.

When your life feel shattered and you feel as if you never will be the same again, someone comes out of nowhere and make everything in the world seem right all over again. At that time I never thought you'd be such an impact on my life that it seems so hard to go about my days without you. It's weird how we became friends, who would have thought that one little thing would bring us together and how one little thing drove us apart. I remember it as it was yesterday.

Almost a year went by and I finished my training and I was off to my very first duty station, to tell you the truth it was kinda of scary making such a unfamiliar place your new home, but I wasn't to far away from home only 5 hours which made it a little better. I arrived on a Sunday to get checked in a to get a room, I got everything and was told to be here in the morning 8 am sharp. As I left and took my stuff to my new room, I laid down on my bed thinking to myself "well looks like this a new chapter in the book the call life". I must've laid there staring at the wall for hours until I finally feel asleep, dreams of my old life started to swim through my head. Dreams about a girl and how she drove me to leave the comfort of my home, dreams of how much I hated her, but in the way glad she pushed me to this new life. See just like the anime, I fell in love a with a girl who likes my best friend, but unlike the anime this story didn't have a happy ending.

The next morning I drove to my new company waiting eager to start, I walked into the door and there you were standing there, playing around on your phone. "Well you are early" she said as I walked closer, taking her eyes off the phone. It was 7:45 am, "15 prior to the time right?" I said with a grin on my face. She laughed "yup that is what they teach you isn't it", she put away her phone and extended her hand out to me. "Names is Jones, nice to meet you!", "my name is _" as I grabbed her hand to shake it, "nice to meet you" I said. "You must be new, you look very confused and tense" as she put her arm away. "Yeah, this is my first duty station, I am fresh off the lot" as I pulled my hand back and put my back against the wall right across from her. "Well you can relax this is a really lay back place so don't sweat it" she grabbed her hand out from her pocket and continued to fiddle with her phone. So I went ahead and grabbed my phone and started to pretend I was doing something to cover up the awkwardness I felt. After a little bit she looked at me and was said "you're a nerd right?" chuckled a little bit and said "well of course you are, you wouldn't have this job if you weren't", she turned the phone over to me and revealed that she was actually on Amazon, scrolling through the site looking for Christmas presents for her family. She showed me a picture of a bleach outfit, the one that Ichigo wears, "you think my brother would like this?" she said, looking at me as she already knows that I am some anime junky. I looked at the picture and looked at her and said "well if he is into bleach then yeah I think he would very much enjoy this". I could see it in her eyes *this guy is ok* as she said "ok cool I will order that for him then, thanks". Who know that right then and there that is how we became friends, I didn't know that yet, but you already had it set in your mind that day didn't you?

From there I went about my day, doing inprocess crap for them. Getting my name in the system and all that jazz. It came to the end of the day, as I was walking out I hear a voice from behind, "hey A_, what are you doing today?", as I turned around, it was her walking down the hallway to the door, I said "nothing really just going to go back to my room I guess". Without skipping a beat "ok cool, well I am kidnapping you" she said. With a confused face I said "umm ok?, where we going?", with a grin on her face she said "food, it dinner time and a couple of friend and I are going, so I thought this be the best opportunity for you to meet some people and know at least one good place to get some food". She pushed me out the door and said "let's go! I am driving". This was the start of a friendship I didn't know I wanted, but something I needed, I just didn't know it at the time.

Well _ you are let hope they don't forget you….


End file.
